


Don’t Just Leave Me Hanging!

by M_spn_e26



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bad Puns, Blood, Gen, Kidnapping, Minor Violence, Tasers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_spn_e26/pseuds/M_spn_e26
Summary: Tony Stark has had his fair share of kidnappings, it’s usually the same old thing.Wake up, minor torture, beat them and go home. Rinse, repeat.But Peter being there with him is new.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973842
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Don’t Just Leave Me Hanging!

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober: Prompt 1  
> Let’s hang out sometime | waking up restrained, hanging
> 
> I’m a little late jumping onto the Whumptober train but I’ve been trying to get all my schoolwork done, but I’ve been so excited to get started posting! I hope you enjoy the story!

This isn’t Tony’s first rodeo with kidnapping, obviously, but he’s still somewhat shaken when he gets taken. He hadn’t been expecting it, hadn’t been prepared at all, he’d left his nano suit and gauntlet watch at the tower. 

So when someone broke his cars window all he could do was throw his hands up in front of his face. But he does quickly press the discrete panic button in the car. He stumbles out of the car and looks around wildly. There’s buzzing sound and Tony realizes too late that it’s a taser. When he’s shot with the taser, he isn’t able to do anything defense wise. While he’s stunned a bar comes out and hits him across the back of the head and everything goes black.

His last conscious though is  _ really, this has to happen today? _

. . . 

When he next wakes up he’s strapped to a chair and a quick shift in position tells him his phone is not in his pocket anymore. Tony looks up and slowly back down. Then his head shoots back up as the sight before him sinks through the fog that was in his brain. 

Peter is about ten feet away from him hanging from shackles around his wrists, his head is down against his chest and his breaths coming out shaky. Slowly, blood drips down from his mouth and bowed head and joins a small puddle on the ground. Where Peters shirt is lifted Tony can see dark bruising across his stomach.

Tony feels a rush of red hot rage run through him at the sight, but he tamps down on it and looks around to see if he can find his captors. “Hey! I know your watching! It’s rude to keep people waiting, and I’m not very patient, I might just think you didn’t show and leave!” Tony shouts into the, from what he can see, empty warehouse. When there’s no one appearing he decides he might as well keep going, “Even I have better manners than that, as long as you ignore my long his-“

“That’s enough, you can’t get enough of hearing yourself talk can you?” A pretty average looking man says walking out of the shadows.

“What do you want?” Tony says staring at the man. “Also your name would be nice, you have me at a disadvantage.”

“Troy Pierson, not that you really care. Just like you didn’t care about me or my family during the invasion in 2012.” Pierson walks forward with a scowl on his face and clenching his hands into fists.

“Are you seriously still in that?” A weak voice speaks up before Tony has the chance to say anything and Tony’s head whips around in Peters direction. “You people always seem to blame him and I just don’t understand why. He did everything he could in an impossible situation, saved millions of lives, and all you can focus on is the couple he couldn’t save. You suck.”

Tony sucks in a breath when he sees the man, or Pierson, walk closer to Peter and grab his throat tightly in his hand forcing him Peter to look up at him, “I told you to watch your mouth boy, I’m not going to tell you again, keep it shut!” He barks and then stalks off to the side where a table with computer equipment is set up. Peter coughs and looks over to Tony with a tiny smile on his face.

“I’ve planned this for years, done my research and waited for the perfect time. I have accounted for everything!” Pierson shouts a grin on his face and eyes wild. “No Iron Man or Spider-Man here to swoop in and save the day! I don’t even need to think about the other avengers, their long gone.” 

Tony narrows his eyes and looks down, then the weak voice speaks up again and Tony can only sigh. 

“Well, I thought you were stupid before but now I can see that you the most brain dead, imbecilic moron I’ve ever met. You think that Tony Stark is just going to leave the house without a single thing to defend himself with.” Peter giggles and stares at the Pierson in disbelief. “You know, there’s like a major factor you forgot to include in this master plan of yours.”

Tony had been distracted by the blood dripping down Peters face to the floor before and the dark purple and black bruising across his stomach, so he hadn’t even thought of it. When he realizes he chuckles, shaking his head. 

Pierson stands up a bit straighter and narrows his eyes, glancing at Tony then at Peter. “What are you talking about? No I haven’t.”

Peter shifts his arms looking at them before looking back at Pierson. “Did you know that Colonel Rhodes recently got a week vacation and is in New York?”

Piersons eyes widen and he shakes his head, “Your lying.”

“Nope. Hes one hundred percent telling the truth. He’s probably on his way now after I hit the panic button in my car when you first attacked me.” Tony smirks smugly up at Pierson. Then he laughs when Pierson rushes out of the room.

“Hey man, where are going?” Peter shouts after him before looking to Tony and grinning and giggling. “We didn’t finish talking, don’t just leave me  _ hanging _ here, get it Mr. Stark?”

Tony sighs and decides to ignore that comment. He looks over to Peter concerned, “Hey kiddo, you hanging in there okay?” Tony’s eyes widen as he realizes what he said. “Jesus that was not on purpose, completely ignore what I said.”

Peter giggles and nods his head, “Yeah my arms stopped hurting for the most part a little while ago, my shoulder hurts but it’s bearable. You okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine! I’m not the one bleeding, what happened to you?” Tony said looking at Peters bloody lip.

“It honestly looks worse than it actually is, he got a good punch in after I woke up. I kinda made him angry after I woke up, hit me a couple times.” Peter gives Tony a little grin. 

“Ok well how did he manage to get ahold of you anyway, your senses didn’t warn you at all?” Tony looks a little more worried at that, “Is there something wrong with your po-“

“No they’re fine- really! He asked me to help him with his groceries, and he was limping so I thought he actually needed help, but when I walked into his house he shot me with a tranquilizer. My senses were going off but I just figured it was something else.” Peter tilts his head with a  _ what can you do  _ look on his face.

Tony sighs shaking his head, he’s suddenly exhausted. “Ok, we need to have a serious stranger danger talk when we’re out of here. And judging by what I can see of you I’m gonna say it’s a little worse than you say, how bad does your stomach hurt?”

“It could be better, but I’ll be fine till we get out of here.”

“Rhodes should hopefully be here soon,” Tony tries to go for reassuring but it comes out a little too anxious to be.

As Tony and Peter wait, Tony keeping a constant eye on Peter as his breathing continues to worsen. Every once in a while Peter will cough and blood will spatter out and into the ground but  _he’s completely fine Mr. Stark, never better_. Peters head is resting against his chest all the time now with his eyes closed, Tony clenching and unclenching his fists to try and distract himself from the pit in his stomach he gets seeing Peter like this. 

Tony’s assuming Pierson cut his losses and ran because he hasn’t come back since he ran out. 

Peters breath hitches and then Tony can’t hear anymore breaths. Tony feels horror rise up in him as he starts to shout Peters name. 

The door on the other side of the room swings open and the War Machine suit flies in. Tony feels a little bit of relief but not much because  Peters not breathing _ohmygodohmygodohmygo-_

Rhodes rips off the straps over Tony’s arms and legs and holds out his hand revealing the nano suit container. Tony swipes it out of Rhodeys hand it presses it to his chest. He flies up to Peter gently lifting him so his weight isn’t only on his arms as Rhodes gets the shackles off of his wrists. 

The second Peters free Tony is flying out of thebuilding and into the air.

“FRIDAY, call Helen and let her know she needs to come greet her star patient.” Tony says tightly while looking a straight ahead and seeing the tiny dot of the compound in the distance.

He tightens his arms around Peter, “Just hold on a little longer kid, we’re almost there.” Tony keeps an eye on the slowing pulse in the corner of his screen, FRIDAY continuously scanning Peter and updating the screen.

Tony lands at the landing pad for the medbay and nurses immediately take Peter from him, just as the monitor on his screen drops and then hits zero. 

Tony drops to his knees when the suit retracts feeling his eyes burn, his breath quickening. 

_ Was he too late? _

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, let me know what you think! Anything at all, I wanna hear all of it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
